


Gotta Believe Me When I Tell You (I Like It Like That)

by Cafe_Au_Lait



Series: Useless Lesbians On Ice [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based on a tweet I saw that cracked me up, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, Lesbian Sex, No Plot/Plotless, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cafe_Au_Lait/pseuds/Cafe_Au_Lait
Summary: "I don't know what I was expecting." The woman across the line sighed exasperatedly, Christine could already imagine the Russian in her baggy pajamas, an arm thrown over her eyes as though she were swooning. "I think my clit is broken."The Swiss couldn't help but bark out a laugh, sipping from her wine."Your clit is not broken, chéri, you just haven't been with the right guy yet.""I've never been with the right guy, Christine. I'm never going to meet the right guy at the rate I'm going at. Guys aren't the issue anymore." Chrissie hummed, a moment of silence passing between them before she spoke up again, a light bulb going off in her head."What if guys really are the issue, though?"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In which Viktoria has never had an orgasm, and Christine is a great friend.





	Gotta Believe Me When I Tell You (I Like It Like That)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the Cardi B song 'I Like It' feat. Bad Bunny. I thought it would be suitable for how fast paced the more lewd scenes are in here.  
> Also, for those of you waiting on the update for my psychic au, I promise it's coming. I've been working on it non stop as much as I can manage with my schedule.  
> I hope you enjoy this fic!  
> (I’ll be responding to every comment!)

* * *

Viktoria Nikiforova was a lot of things. 

She was an intellect, a dog lover, a business owner, and most importantly: not a virgin.

Well, sort of. 

She might as well be, pinned underneath a man of a stature near hers, staring at the ceiling and letting out the occasional grunt appropriate for the situation, aka, being pistoned into at the speed of light. Viktoria felt like a part of the black bed spread beneath her; soiled, rumpled, and unenthusiastic. 

She let out a gasp as she felt herself being filled, resisting the urge to roll her eyes and retch at the unpleasantly warm feeling in her stomach, thanking the gods that she was on birth control. 

She really did gag when she felt him pull out of her, the sound wet and sloppy as his release spilled from her. Immediately she reached for the tissues next to her bed, pushing as much as she could out as she cleaned herself, not bothering to meet the man's eyes while he sighed pleasantly. 

"That was great. Was that good for you, baby?"

Viktoria scrunched her nose. Baby? Really?

"Yeah, sure. It was fine." 

Then later, when she's more than decent, fling kicked out and her apartment door bolt locked, her dog laying in her arms, will she sigh and reach for her phone. 

* * *

 

Christine Giacometti was Viktoria's best friend. Always had been and always will be. 

They met in high school, bonding over each other's foreignness. They won hearts together, broke hearts together, lived together once upon a time, and as the years went by, they paired together and co-owned a coffee business with each other.

So when her phone rang at eleven o'clock,  the most obnoxious Eurobeat song blasting from the speakers, she knew exactly who it was. 

"Viktoria, hey."

"Hey, Chrissie."

A beat of silence. 

"Didn't go so well?"

"You have no idea,  _les mon amie_ , it was a disaster." Christine could only sigh, shaking her head to herself as she settled down on her couch, a glass of wine in hand.

"Vika... Did he treat you badly?"

"No, not at all. He was a pure gentleman, wasn't forceful or anything like that. And he certainly wasn't lacking in any particular category, but... "

"But he just didn't do it for you?" Chrissie heard the sound of fabric rustling against the phone's mic, giving away that Viktoria was already curled up in bed. 

"I don't know what I was expecting." The woman across the line sighed exasperatedly, Christine could already imagine the Russian in her baggy pajamas, an arm thrown over her eyes as though she were swooning. "I think my clit is broken."

The Swiss couldn't help but bark out a laugh, sipping from her wine. 

"Your clit is not broken, _chéri_ , you just haven't been with the right guy yet."

"I've never been with the right guy, Christine. I'm never going to meet the right guy at the rate I'm going at. Guys aren't the issue anymore." Chrissie hummed, a moment of silence passing between them before she spoke up again, a light bulb going off in her head. 

"What if guys really  _are_ the issue, though?" 

"What are you talking about?" Chrissie sat up straight, setting her wine down on to the coffee table in front of her, 

"You've only ever been with guys, right? What if guys just aren't doing it for you?"

"But I've never been with a woman. How do I know it won't be the same?"

"It's always worth a shot,  _chéri_. It doesn't hurt to try. If you're desperate enough and willing to give it a shot, how about I find someone for you? All lesbians know each other, you know."  She could hear Viktoria hum across the line, considering. 

"Alright. If you can find someone for me, I'll give it a try." Christine couldn't resist clapping her hands together excitedly, putting her phone on speaker so she can pull up her contacts. 

"Great! I hope you won't regret it, my friend! In fact, I already have someone in mind."

"You do?"

"Mmhm! She's a good friend of mine, and I'm sure she wouldn't object to treating you for a night."

"What's she like?"

"She's sweet, and beautiful, and considerate, and a little shy. Her body is to die for."

"Really?" Chrissie nodded, only to realize that Viktoria couldn't see her.

"Really. She's got those big brown eyes that you always love, not to mention she's amazingly curvy. Last time I asked, her cup size was a D? Or a DD? Who knows." Viktoria's breath hitched over the line. 

"And you're sure she won't mind doing this for me?"

"I'm almost entirely positive. Trust me, Vika, she'll be good to you, I'll make sure of it. In fact, I'm texting her as we speak."

More rustling of sheets. 

"If you're sure... I trust you, Christine. I'm gonna head to bed, so tell me the details soon, okay?"

"I will, I promise. Goodnight, Viktoria."

"Goodnight."

* * *

 Two weeks later, she was sitting in the back seat of a taxi, getting ready to meet up with the mystery girl at a family owned restaurant, just on the outskirts of Detroit. 

When Christine had told her the next day that her contact was a-okay with the situation, she thought that they'd meet up no less than a day or two later. But, Christine had passed on that the woman would prefer if they both got tested beforehand, since they have both had multiple partners, and while Viktoria was as eager as all hell, she could respect the amount of responsibility the woman had for thinking of such a thing. 

Now that their tests have been done, both clean as a whistle, it was finally time. Over the two week waiting period, Viktoria had a lot of tie to imagine how the first meeting would go. What would she look like? Would she be petite? Was her hair long? Short? How did she dress? How would everything play out? Would they meet for a quick bite, then jump right in? 

Needless to say, she was practically vibrating as she stepped out of the bright yellow car, not even paying attention to the way it whizzed away from her sight. 

The restaurant before didn't look too imposing, it was a small little Japanese cuisine place, half curtains covering the tops of the large windows at the front of the restaurant. Viktoria took her time walking to the door, ignoring the way the metal handle shocked her finger as she opened it. 

A teenage boy greeted her at the door, asking her for how many. 

"Oh, no I'm here with someone who has a reservation. Yuuri Katsuki." He nodded, grabbing a menu and an order list before directing her to a booth that sat in the corner. 

The restaurant was low lit with little orange and red lanterns hung on the walls. 

When she saw who she was looking for, her heart just about leaped into her throat. 

The woman, Yuuri, sat there, unimposing. She delicately sipped from her tea cup, long fingers coming around the clay to touch. Her eyes were closed peacefully, long dark lashes touching her cheeks while her hip length hair flowed like a waterfall down her back, curls at the bottom; it reminded Viktoria so much of how her hair used to be, before she cut it into a smart bob at her shoulders. 

Viktoria couldn't help but shamelessly scan the sight in front of her. 

Yuuri was wearing a nice pair of black leggings, her thighs looking beautifully thick (and delectable) as she shifted to cross her legs. Her waist was cinched in the smart blue V-neck she sported, looking like it widened to fit perfectly on her round hips. 

The most noticeable thing though, were her breasts. 

The double D cups looked impossibly huge compared to Viktoria's C. 

Just when she was about to subconsciously adjust herself in her bra, Yuuri looked up, big, brown, doe eyes opened behind blue framed glasses. 

"Hi, there." She said, placing her tea cup back down onto the table top, flashing a small, shy smile. "Are you Viktoria?"

Oh god, she was cute. 

Viktoria cleared her throat, smiling back as she took her seat, adjusting her skirt sightly. 

"Hi, yes, that's me. And you're Yuuri?"

The brown eyed girl nodded, pushing forward a small kettle and a tea cup toward her. 

"I went ahead and ordered us some genmaicha, if that's okay? It should still be hot." She spoke softly, looking down as though making eye contact would be imposing on Viktoria's space. 

"Yes, that's perfectly fine. Thank you." 

Yuuri nodded, shifting in her seat as Viktoria poured herself some of the tea, before speaking up.

"Uhm... anything in particular you'd like to talk about before we, uh, order?"

Viktoria blinked, mind coming up blank. 

But, genius Viktoria, for instead of asking how things were going to progress that night, asking about the way everything will play out once they leave the booth, the first thing that came out of her mouth was-

"Do you like dogs?" 

Doe eyes blinked back at her, relief coloring her features. 

"Yes, I do, actually. I have one of my own; a little poodle named Viktor."

Viktoria nearly squealed, instead opting to smile as brightly as possible. 

"Really? I have a poodle, too! His name is Makkachin."

"Like the coffee?"

"Mmhm! He's a cutie. Wanna see some pictures?" Viktoria's heart melted at the genuinely excited smile that bloomed across Yuuri's face. 

"Sure!"

* * *

 Yuuri was a dream to be with.

She was all soft edges, with warm eyes and pink lips and white teeth. 

Over their meal they talked about dogs, about their jobs, about high school, their origins; everything ran as smooth as can be. Yuuri was the perfect picture of beautiful innocence. Until...

"So... mind telling me about your broken clit?"

Viktoria spit out her tea, coughing up a fit while Yuuri giggled across from her, handing her a napkin. 

"M-My broken... ah, so Christine told you that I, uh... said that..."

"Yes, she did." Yuuri confirmed, taking Viktoria's hands into her own, pressing a feather light kiss to her knuckles. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I just thought it was funny. But really, though, do you mind giving me some insight to your situation? Because, I only know part of the story, and I want to know why I'm really here other than to sweet talk someone so pretty and take her home with me." 

Viktoria sighed, nodding as she looked at the woman before her, taking comfort in the warmth of her eyes. 

"Okay... okay... Well, I always assumed I was straight. I've had many a boyfriend, and they were all so nice really, but..."

"But..?" Yuuri urged.

"But... okay, so I've had sex before; and it feels good, most of the time, but I've never... never had an orgasm..." Viktoria couldn't help but mumble it, as though she was admitting a crime. 

"Never?"

"Never."

"Not even one by yourself?" Viktoria shook her head, sighing forlornly as she met Yuuri's eyes. 

"No. I've never, ever, had an orgasm."

Yuuri blinked, disbelief in her eyes before her expression turned warm, a soft, comforting hum bubbling from her throat.

"Well, I hope I can change that for you tonight. And if not..." Yuuri looked at her, a small smile on her lips. "maybe we could still be friends?"

Viktoria nodded, the thought of never seeing Yuuri again made her stomach churn. 

"In the meantime... would you like to get out of here? I'll drive us back." Yuuri offered, glancing over the Russian's face for any sign of uncertainty. 

Viktoria nodded, breathing out her nerves in a slow exhale. 

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

* * *

Viktoria assumed that she’d be more nervous than she is currently. She thought that maybe she’d be stumbling over her words, palms sweaty as she opened the door to her apartment and gave Yuuri a mini house tour, Makkachin with the dog sitter for the night. But, truly, she’d never been more calm than she was now: pressed against her bedroom door, lips being blissfully ravaged by one of the prettiest girls she’s ever met, a small backpack with god knows what they’ll be using in it, while she gropes at the door for the handle.

Yuuri pulls away for a moment, not giving Viktoria time to mourn the loss as she latched her lips onto the Russian’s neck, grabbing at her hips as she mumbled into her skin.

”Maybe you should open the door?” Viktoria could only chuckle weakly, letting out a soft sigh as Yuuri nipped at a particularly sensitive spot between her shoulder and her neck.

”I will... if I can find the door knob...”

She felt Yuuri laugh against her skin, the sound muffled as she resumed her attack on Viktoria’s neck.

”I think it’s right here..?” Yuuri reaches around the taller woman, hand grasping at the door handle and turning it.

They practically fell into the bedroom, gasping and laughing in shock as they struggled to regain their balance before they landed straight onto the floor. As nice of carpet as Viktoria had, it still wouldn’t be much fun to fall and knock into each other’s heads. 

Once they were steady on their feet again, Yuuri gently led Viktoria backwards to her bed, making the Russian sit down as Yuuri clambered into her lap, mumbling a hair’s breadth away from her lips as she slowly undid the buttons on Viktoria’s top.

”I think we need to calm down a little.” 

“Do we though?” A smile spread across Viktoria’s face at Yuuri’s little humored giggle, the woman kissing down Viktoria’s front as she had slowly dropped to her knees on the floor below, sitting between Viktoria’s legs. 

They sat in silence for a moment, Viktoria running her hand through Yuuri’s hair as the younger woman sighed blissfully, mumbling softly.

”You’re so beautiful, Vika...”

Viktoria hummed, smiling as Yuuri rose just slightly on her knees to press her cheek to the woman’s heart. 

“I’d say the same for you, Yura... You’re absolutely stunning...” Viktoria’s smile dropped just as bit as she felt Yuuri tense under her hands, warm breath cascading over her chest as she spoke.

”I’d disagree.”

”Yuuri...” Viktoria began, only to be cut off by a kiss to the collarbone. 

”Shh...” Yuuri purred, hands reaching around to paw at Viktoria’s bra clasp. “Can I take this off, beautiful?” 

Viktoria sighed pleasantly, gently pushing Yuuri’s hair from her face as she answered.

”Go ahead, sweetheart.”

Yuuri smiled that oh so sweet smile, pressing a gentle kiss to Viktoria’s lips as she undid the bra clasp with deft fingers, ever so slowly sliding it down her shoulders and off of her arms.

Viktoria didn’t have half the mind to hide from Yuuri, the woman’s face looking slightly reverent as she took the mounds into her hands, kneading gently.

”I know, they’re not as big as yours, but-“ Viktoria began, only to be cut off as Yuuri thumbed at her nipples.

”They don’t have to be. They’re perfect, Viktoria.” The Russian couldn’t help but smile, humming pleasantly as Yuuri gently latched her lips around one of her nipples, kissing it sweetly before running her tongue over it, causing shivers to shoot up Viktoria’s spine. 

She couldn’t help but mewl as Yuuri let out a pleased hum, pulling off with an obscene pop to turn her attentions onto the other breast. Viktoria felt her eyes flutter as Yuuri teased just slightly with her teeth, and she never knew that she would like that sort of thing. She’d never tried it before.

She barely even noticed as she was pushed down onto her back, Yuuri taking her sweet time pulling away, pressing affectionate kisses over the expanse of her chest as she crawled up to Viktoria’s level. 

Viktoria was already on the brink of panting. Now, it was her turn to look at Yuuri with such reverence, only to realize that she was still clothed.

”Yuuri~” She heard herself whine, tugging at the woman’s shirt as hard as she could when she was already feeling so weak. “Why am I the only one half naked? It’s your turn~”

Viktoria couldn’t help but coo as red bloomed over Yuuri’s cheeks, the woman laughing softly as she sat up properly.

”Ah, you’re right. I almost forgot.” Yuuri hummed, gripping the end of her shirt before hesitating. “D-Don’t make fun of my underwear... It’s kinda grandma-ish, I know, but there aren’t a lot of nice affordable options for a cup size like mine, so-“ 

“Yuuri,” Viktoria crooned, reaching up for the smaller woman. “It’s okay. I’m not going to judge you, I promise, sweetheart.” 

Yuuri breathed out a short sigh of relief, nodding determinedly, taking off her glasses with care and setting them somewhere safe before whipping off her blue v-neck. Her breasts bounced with the motion, Viktoria entranced even as they were covered by a beige, floral bra. She winced. Note to self: buy Yuuri some nicer bras. 

Yuuri wasted no time reaching behind her to unhook her bra clasp, tossing the article of clothing off of the bed as though it personally offended her. 

Viktoria nearly drooled, tentatively running her fingertips over Yuuri’s lean abdomen until they reached the edge of her chest. 

“Can I?” Yuuri nodded taking her hands and placing them dead center on each of her breasts. The Russian couldn’t help but marvel at the feel of them, the firmness and-

“Oh wow! They’re so heavy!” 

A little peak of laughter escaped Yuuri, a soft little sigh following as Viktoria buried her face in the inviting cleavage in front of her.

”Aren’t they? Imagine having them attached to you at all times.”

”Mmm, maybe I should just carry them for you from now on?” Viktoria purred, moving them in her hands slowly, groping them as she pleased, relishing in the little soft sounds that spilled from Yuuri’s lips.

”I’d like that very much. But wouldn’t your arms get sore?”

”Sore or not, I’d be happy to do it.” Viktoria purred, slowly running the tip of her tongue around the steadily hardening bud of Yuuri’s nipple. 

Viktoria nearly startled herself at Yuuri’s soft moan, wrapping her lips around the area and giving a soft suck. 

Meanwhile Yuuri shivered above her, looking like a dream with her long dark hair and lust filled eyes.

”Mmm... for someone who’s never been with a woman before, you’re good at this.” Yuuri said a little breathlessly, holding herself up on her arms. The Russian preened at the compliment, popping her lips off obscenely.

”I’m a hands on learner.”

”Ah, yes, I could tell.” Yuuri shuddered, sitting up straight once more. Viktoria could only sigh dreamily, looking up at the younger woman with wide eyes,  running her hands over her still clothed thighs in an almost worshipful manner.

”You’re so beautiful, Yuuri.” She crooned, letting her hands roam to the swell of Yuuri’s hips. “You’re like a goddess. An Asian Aphrodite.”

Viktoria smiled at Yuuri’s barking laughter, the woman reaching down to run her fingers through Viktoria’s hair.

”Thank you, but I strongly disagree.” The smaller woman responded, smile slipping just a tiny bit, turning stiff. “I’m not beautiful at all, and I’m certainly not a goddess. I couldn’t hold a candle to you, even if I tried.” 

“Yuuri...” Viktoria hummed, not liking the way the brightness in her eyes dimmed as she said such things about herself. “That’s not true. You’re gorgeous, darling. You have no idea how amazing you look like this. I think I might drool if I stare too long.”

The sad smile made another appearance, and Viktoria stubbornly wanted to kiss it from her face. 

“You don’t have to say stuff like that if you don’t mean it, Vika. I don’t need sweet nothings to want to make you feel good...” Yuuri hummed, leaning down to kiss a trail down Viktoria’s navel, lifting her hips to unzip her skirt from the back and slide it over the swell of her ass. 

Viktoria whined, shooting to sit up and look down at Yuuri defiantly. 

“But I do mean it! They aren’t sweet nothings, Yuuri, I promise you that I sincerely mean you’re the most beautiful- ah!” The Russian helped as she was cut off by a tongue against her underwear, practically flopping back onto the bed as Yuuri cooed and purred between her thighs. 

“Shh... that’s enough lip from you, Vika.” Yuuri crooned, lifting her head enough to press a gentle kiss to Viktoria’s hip. “Have you even been eaten out before?” 

Viktoria felt her cheeks heat st the bluntness of the question, swallowing loudly as Yuuri looked up at her patiently, caressing the inside of her thighs comfortingly. 

“Uhm... once or twice before. I didn’t like it all that much because I couldn’t really... feel anything? Like at all?”

Yuuri hummed in understanding, kissing over Viktoria’s pelvic bone as she lowered herself back down. 

“If you can’t feel anything, then whoever did it,wasn’t doing it right.” Yuuri responded, gently tugging at the Russian’s underwear, smiling as Viktoria lifted her hips. “If you’re open to it, would you mind if we gave it a try? Though, I will tell you, I get kind of rough.” 

Viktoria’s breath hitched, squirming in place as she tried to control her breathing at the prospect of it. 

“Da, yes, please. I don’t mind rough, not at all, so please~” Yuuri smiled at her neediness, looking down to confirm that yes, the carpet matched the drapes. 

She didn’t mind though, not one bit. She couldn’t, as she was too busy spreading the pink folds before her, marveling st the fact that this woman was beautiful _everywhere,_ really.

”Oh wow...” Yuuri mumbled, Viktoria blushing furiously at the feeling of her hot breath against her sex. “So pretty...”

”Pretty?”

”Mmhm... you look so...”

”Desperate?”

”Tight. Delicious.” Viktoria shuddered, yelping as a hot tongue slowly licked from her vulva to her clit, Yuuri letting out the most amazing sound in response. 

Viktoria couldn’t resist looking down, meeting warm brown eyes that lay half lidded, pink lips open and panting. 

“Can I keep going? Please?” She asked, as though she were begging for a ‘yes’. 

And who was Viktoria to deny such a plea?

She nodded. 

The instant that Yuuri was given the okay, she attacked with her mouth, gripping Viktoria’s hips as she buried her face between her thighs. She wasted no time latching her lips around Viktoria’s clit, sucking and licking over the hood of it so amazingly that Viktoria nearly gave herself whiplash with how hard she whipped her head back onto the pillows. 

“Oh, _fuck! Yuuri!_ “ She screamed, slapping her hand over her mouth, worried about bothering the neighbors for once. 

“Mmm...” Yuuri purred, pulling her mouth away to tug at Viktoria’s hand. “Don’t hide from me. Let me know how I’m making you feel.” 

Before Viktoria could even protest, Yuuri was back to work, slurping at her folds so obscenely, Viktoria blushed from the sound alone, moaning wantonly and she hesitantly tangled her fingers in Yuuri’s thick hair, the woman below moaning encouragingly causing vibrations to shoot up Viktoria’s spine. 

“Oh god, don’t stop!” She couldn’t help but cry, feeling as though she was a three course meal. If anyone asked how Yuuri worked on her, Viktoria would say she was being sucked on like Yuuri was drinking a thick milkshake. 

‘This couldn’t get any better,’ Viktoria thought, gripping the sheets deathly tight as her back arched, Yuuri below her moaning just as loud. 

Viktoria just about jumped out of her skin as she felt a tongue prod at her entrance, slowly pushing in until it was sunk in entirely, and oh boy, Yuuri had a long tongue; no sooner did her lips come up to wrap around the entirety of her pussy.

Viktoria thrashed so hard the headboard slammed against the wall. She gripped her hands in Yuuri’s thick hair at her roots, pushing it from her face to get a better hold of it.

”Oh god! Oh god, Yuuri please, you’re gonna make me-“ Viktoria shuddered out, eyes widening as the steadying tightening coil in her stomach snapped, her eyes crossing as she furiously ground her hips into Yuuri’s face, her toes curling and body jack knifing through the feeling before screaming. “-cum! I’m cumming! Oh god, Yuuri, I’m cumming~!” 

Meanwhile Yuuri only moaned between her legs, gripping her hips and forcing Viktoria to ride her tongue through her orgasm, pressing her mouth against her furiously. 

It took over two minutes for Viktoria to fully ride out her orgasm, shaking through the after shocks as she held Yuuri’s face to her, legs locked around Yuuri’s upper back, not ready to let go of that warm, wet heat that made her feel _so good_. She’d never felt better during sex. Never felt better in her _entire life_ , honestly. 

Yuuri seemed just as happy to keep her head buried between Viktoria’s legs, lapping at her throbbing folds delicately as she caressed her trembling thighs. Yuuri only pulled away when she felt Viktoria’s grip go lax, pressing a last wet kiss to her sex before crawling up to lay next to the trembling woman. 

Viktoria lay motionless aside from her shivering, eyes looking unfocused as she stared at the ceiling, breaths labored. Yuuri reached over, petting at her starlight hair. 

“So? How was your first orgasm?” Yuuri asked, speaking softly. Only then, did Viktoria gain a twinkle in her eye, turning over to bury her face deep into Yuuri’s cleavage, pressing herself to the woman as close as possible. 

“Can I be honest?” Came a muffled reply, Yuuri’s hands coming up to run through the Russian’s silver hair. 

“Of course, Viktoria. Did I do something wrong? Was it not good? Did you not like it?” 

“I...” She began, before dissolving into putty, a pitiful moan escaping her as she lifted her head, looking as though she’d turned to melted honey. “That was the best I’ve ever felt. Ever.” 

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile, breathing out a soft sigh of relief as she ran her nails over Viktoria’s scalp gently.

”So you liked it?”

”Oh my god-“ Viktoria groaned, lifting her head to press a messy, eager kiss to Yuuri’s lips. “I need you to do it again. Please. I’m laying down my pride and begging you, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri chuckled, nipping at Viktoria’s lip as she purred pleasantly. 

“Mmm, right now? Or would you rather wait a minute.”

”Now.”

”Are you sure?”

”Yes. Right now.” Yuuri rolled her eyes, smiling affectionately as she slowly moved her hand between the older woman’s legs. 

“Viktoria, you might be sensitive still.” 

“I’m good. I’m fine, just _please_ , give it to me again~” 

“If you say so.” Yuuri hummed, pressing a sweet kiss to Viktoria’s lips before very slowly running a finger across her vulva before circling it around Viktoria’s swollen clit, causing the Russian to yelp in pain. Yuuri sighed fondly, mumbling in a coding manner.

”I told you. We need to wait, or else it’ll be too much, too fast.” Viktoria rolled her eyes, waving Yuuri off. 

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. But once I’m recovered, you can’t stop me.” 

“Oh? Would you like to take charge this time?” 

Viktoria opened her mouth to answer, only to shut it and blink, looking suddenly curious. 

“How would you go about taking charge in a situation such as that?” Yuuri chuckled, a soft pink hue coming to her cheeks. 

“Well, I could... stay still and let you use my tongue? Or I could... uh...” She looked away, suddenly bashful. “lay down and... let you sit on my face?” 

Viktoria blinked once more. 

Her cheeks bloomed red.

That sounded... 

“... amazing.”

Yuuri chuckled almost bashfully, looking down at Viktoria patiently. 

“Is that something you’d like to try?” 

“Yes, most definitely.” 

Yuuri hummed, silence settling over them while she continued to run her fingers through Viktoria's hair as they lay together, the older woman speaking up.

"So... what do we do while we wait?"

"Anything you want, really. We could talk for a little while? In case you have any burning questions?"

Viktoria nodded, pillowing her head onto Yuuri's breasts. What would be a good conversation topic?

Viktoria pushed herself closer, the soft flesh under her molding to her shape.

She blinked, slowly averting her gaze down to aforementioned breasts. 

Would that be an appropriate question? Or would it make Yuuri mad? 

Viktoria shook her head. 

Yuuri didn't really seem the type to get mad over such a question, she just seems like she'd blush and answer honestly... it's worth a shot. 

"Hey, Yuuri?" Viktoria asked, lifting her head to make eye contact with the brown eyed girl, who stared back down at her. 

"Hmm?"

"I have a question. I don't know if it's mean or not; I'm just curious." Yuuri hesitated, licking her lips briefly before nodding down at the woman. 

"Go ahead."

Viktoria hummed, pressing a gentle kiss to Yuuri's right breast, almost as a prior apology, before lifting her hands and squeezing at both tentatively, a pleased purr coming from above her. 

"Are these real?"

The purr paused, and Viktoria was starting to immediately regret the question, before Yuuri broke out in soft laughter, nodding her head.

"Yes, these are real. I wish they weren't, but indeed they are."

"But how?" Viktoria asked, sounding a little breathless as she bounced both in her hands, discerning the weight of them fully. "You're so small! How did you end up with these knockers?" 

Yuuri laughed a little harder at that, a flush coming to her cheeks as Viktoria continued to play with them. 

"Well, I gain and lose weight really easily. I have to be conscious of what I eat and such." Viktoria nodded, hands coming to a halt as she listened. "I was a C cup about two years ago, but I let myself get really out of shape, and in turn, my breasts got bigger. So when I decided it was time to lose the weight, the rest of it went, but my cup size stayed."  

Yuuri shrugged, shuddering a little as Viktoria leaned to latch her lips around a nipple, sucking ever so gently as she paid attention. 

"That's how I met Christine. We took a year's worth of pole dancing together; we still do. She was really... nice to me..." Yuuri trailed off, eyes fluttering shut as Viktoria thumbed the opposite nipple, reaching between her own legs as she rubbed her thighs together, 

"So I'm guessing you're good to go?" Yuuri chuckled, letting out a soft little sigh as Viktoria popped off of her breast. 

"Mmhm... sorry, I was listening but I got..."

"It's okay if you weren't," Yuuri hummed, looking down on the older woman with affection in her eyes. "it wasn't that interesting of a story anyway." 

 

* * *

 

“Ah... ah...”

Viktoria gripped at the headboard desperately, thighs shaking with effort as she struggled to keep herself up, Yuuri’s hands on her hips supporting most of her weight as she dragged the flat of her long tongue against Viktoria’s folds. 

Her hips twitched involuntarily, giving her the most amazing friction, causing her to desperately grind against Yuuri’s tongue, the younger woman groaning below her, forcing her to stop.

”S-Sorry, I didn’t mean to...” Yuuri hummed, momentarily pulling her mouth away to reply. 

“Don’t apologize, Viktoria, I liked it. Do whatever makes you feel good, beautiful, don’t worry about me.”

”I’m just... trying not to smother you... or break your nose or something...” 

Yuuri chuckled, slowly lapping at Viktoria’s folds to keep up the stimulation. 

“You won’t do either of those things, Vika, I promise. If you end up dropping, you won’t crush me, I’ve got a hold on you. I’m stronger than I look.” 

Viktoria nodded with some hesitance, giving in to her desires by shamelessly grinding on Yuuri’s tongue; her moans a crescendo as she rolled her hips in ways she didn’t know she could, reaching down to grip at Yuuri’s hair tightly, having enough sense left to pay mind to her forceful tugging. 

It wasn’t even moments later before she was shivering out of her skin, throwing her head back as she shook apart on Yuuri’s tongue, muscles tightening and eyes crossing as she came for the second time that night. 

Not even ten minutes after that was she turned around, laying flat down the length of Yuuri’s body, lashes fluttering and lips parted open as she drooled against Yuuri’s thigh, while said woman had her arms wrapped around Viktoria’s hips, forcing the woman back against her tongue as she sucked happily on Viktoria’s labia; the Russian moaning helplessly as she shook apart in another orgasm, yelping helplessly as it rocked her to her core.

The third time she came, she had her head pillowed on Yuuri’s chest, the younger woman’s hand between her thighs, furiously rubbing at her clit with spit slicked fingers, cooing dirty words into her ear that made her tremble as she found her release. 

Viktoria just about melted into the mattress after that, rolling over weakly to shove her face into her pillow, nearly smothering herself as shivers rocked her body. 

“Oh, god...” Viktoria groaned, sighing happily as two soft hands rubbed gentle circles into her shoulder blades and hips, massaging soothingly. “I think I’ve died and gone to heaven. Bury me right here where I lay.”

Yuuri giggled, leaning over to press soft kisses to the back of Viktoria’s neck, pushing away her hair ever so slightly as she did. 

“So does that mean you’re done for tonight?” Yuuri asked questionably. Viktoria’s head shot up from the pillow, the woman huffing as she tugged Yuuri in for a feverish kiss. 

“No way. Don't underestimate me, Yuuri. Just cause you’re pretty and have big tits doesn’t mean to can patronize me.” 

Yuuri’s cheeks bloomed pink, a soft peal of laughter escaping her lips as she pulled Viktoria into another kiss, this one lasting longer than the last; slow and sensual.

Viktoria was breathless by the time they broke apart, albeit reluctantly; chest nearly heaving as Yuuri latched her mouth onto the skin beneath her ear, sucking gently.

“Mmm... well, we can try something different this time?” Viktoria shivered as she felt Yuuri’s hot breath against her skin, sliding her hands down the woman’s back to grip at her ass. 

“What do you have in mind?” Yuuri lifted her head to look at her with warm brown eyes, Viktoria praying to the gods above that she’ll have a hickey in the morning.

“Ever had your g-spot touched?” The Russian blinked, shaking her head slowly. Yuuri looked almost scandalized, wasting no time cupping Viktoria’s cheeks and pressing repeated kisses to her lips.

”You’ve been having some of the worse sex ever.” Viktoria choked on a laugh, the sound dissolving into a moan as Yuuri snuck a hand between her legs. “I’ll try my best to make up for every sordid experience you’ve ever had.”

Viktoria mewled, turning onto her side to wrap her legs around Yuuri’s waist. 

“Please do~“

 

* * *

Apparently, Viktoria was missing out on a lot of good stuff, according to Yuuri. And she could concur, as two liberally lubed fingers rubbed inside of her, caressing her walls gently like a lover, before curving upward, pressing some sort of button inside of her that made Viktoria’s hips shoot off of the bed, Yuuri’s other warm hand coming to hold them down as she worked. Viktoria nearly drooled when she could see Yuuri’s fingers create a little moving bump beneath her skin, pushing down on them experimentally before moaning as though that was the only thing she could do. 

It took only five minutes before she felt that familiar ache beneath inside of her, breaths coming short as she tightened around Yuuri’s fingers, the smaller woman moaning at the pulsing feeling. 

“Ah- Yuuri! I’m gonna cum! Please, please, please, make me cum!” Yuuri purred in response, leaning down to press a wet kiss to Viktoria’s clit, causing the Russian to moan. 

“I’ll make you cum, beautiful, don’t worry... god, you’re so tight... I can’t wait to have my tongue inside you again...” Viktoria lost it at the needy whine that followed Yuuri’s dirty words, screaming through her orgasm as Yuuri picked up the pace, brutally fucking her fingers against Viktoria’s g-spot until she was thrashing, gripping the headboard for support. But, suddenly, something warm and wet splashed over the inside of her thighs, Yuuri below her moaning almost as loud as she was while she plowed her fingers eagerly into Viktoria’s hole.

”Oh, fuck, you’re a squirter...” She vaguely heard Yuuri moan, too busy focusing on the feeling of her walls tightening around those deft fingers, the hot, clear liquid squirting out of her in pulses, Yuuri below her mumbling filthy things into her hip. Viktoria’s eyes rolled back into her skull.

She must’ve blacked out for a moment, for when she came to, she was flat on her back, moaning ecstatically, the sheets around her tousled. The first thing she felt was pleasure, a hot, wet sensation against her folds that had her sitting up straight, only to double over from the feeling.

She merely keened at the sight of Yuuri between her legs, slurping at her folds eagerly as though she was a starving woman, pulling Viktoria’s hips closer to suck on her clit, growling in pleasure and she shoved her tongue deep inside of the Russian, breathing heavy as she ate the woman out to another orgasm; and then another one close behind, Viktoria’s legs coming to wrap around Yuuri’s head, smothering her in her thighs.

Finally, after the fourth orgasm in the span of ten minutes, Yuuri reluctantly pulled off her mouth, looking extremely pleased with herself as Viktoria collapsed back onto the bed, licking her lips as she groaned.

”Mmm... fuck, you taste so good...” Yuuri purred, crawling up the length of Viktoria’s body to kiss at her lips, mumbling between said kisses. “You sound amazing... you taste amazing... and oh, god,” Yuuri broke off in a whimper, kissing the Russian furiously. “you _squirt_ ~ You’re perfect, I swear you’re perfect.” 

Meanwhile Viktoria felt like a shell; shuddering through the after shocks as she desperately groped for Yuuri, pulling her as close as possible to herself once she found a hold on her. 

“H-Hold me... for a minute...” She heard herself mumble, Yuuri hesitating for a moment before nodding, resituating them both on the pillows before pulling Viktoria to her chest.

Viktoria shivered, bringing her arms around to clutch at Yuuri’s shoulders, the smaller woman caressing her back, shushing her softly as she buried her face into Yuuri’s chest. 

“Shh... I’ve got you... Is something the matter? Did I do anything wrong?” Yuuri asked, voice soft and soothing. Viktoria felt herself melt a little as a hand came up to caress her hair, the Russian nuzzling her face between Yuuri’s breasts. 

She’d never felt so... cozy. So safe and warm in someone’s arms. It was new.

Before she knew it, tears were slipping down her face.

She heard Yuuri gasp, the woman pulling away momentarily to cup her cheeks, cooing as she wiped away the tears falling from her eyes, a slightly anxious expression on her soft features.

 “Viktoria? Baby, what’s the matter?” Viktoria merely whimpered, crying just a little harder as she shook her head, smiling weakly. 

Baby. Hearing that pet name from anyone else, she might have kicked them out of her bed. But hearing it from Yuuri was an entirely different thing, as if the word itself had changed. It was filled with affection and worry; it tugged on Viktoria’s heart strings. 

“Nothing’s the matter I just...” a watery chuckle fell past her lips, Yuuri’s expression shifted from worried to fond, pulling the woman close to her chest, the Russian resting her head on her heart. “I’m just overwhelmed, is all... I’ve never felt this good, and I’ve never been... so happy. I thought I would never be this happy...” 

Yuuri cooed, running soft her fingers through the soft strands of Viktoria’s hair, almost petting her. It felt strangely... maternal. 

“I’m so glad you’re happy. You deserve it, Vika.” Yuuri hummed, kissing at Viktoria’s hair whorl. “I’ve loved making you feel good tonight, it’s been fantastic. You worried me a little; I thought I hurt you!”

Viktoria laughed, closing her eyes as she felt herself slowly calm down, pressing a soft kiss to Yuuri’s sternum. 

They laid in silence for a little while, Viktoria nearly falling asleep in the lulling pattern of Yuuri’s breathing.

She almost did, really, just on the precipice of unconsciousness before she realized something, eyes snapping open: 

Yuuri hadn’t cum yet. 

Yuuri has made her cum seven times, almost eight, and yet the woman _still had her pants on._

Oh fuck. 

Now that she thought about it, she noticed Yuuri’s little twitching movements; the way she’d adjust herself, breaths coming just a tiny bit faster than someone who was fully relaxed, the way she’d rub her thighs together every so often.

Viktoria looked up at the woman, Yuuri looking right back at her, expression fond as she leisurely ran her fingers through her hair.

”You look serious.” Viktoria blinked, cheeks heating up as Yuuri smiled.

”Do I?”

”Mmhm,” Yuuri hummed, raising her hand to rub her thumb against the crease between her brows. “it’s cute. What are you thinking about, hmm?” 

The Russian hummed, resting her cheek against the swell of Yuuri’s breast, her hand wandering to the curve of the smaller woman’s hip. 

“You haven’t cum yet.”

Yuuri’s eyes looked just about yet to bug out of her head, choking on her breath turning her head and coughing into her face; her face as red as mercury.

“W-Well... that’s- uh...” 

“Do you not want to?” Viktoria asked, head tilting in confusion.

”Well, I-“ Yuuri huffed, breathing out a short sigh before looking at Viktoria dead in the eye, gripping at her waist. “Of course I do. I-It feels good to... make you feel good. And you’re just... so sexy that I just...” another sigh, closing her eyes, as though she was composing herself. 

“But I’m not here for me, I’m here for you. So... don’t worry about it, okay?”

A beat of silence passed between them.

There was only one way to solve this. 

Viktoria’s eyes filled with tears once again.

”Ah!” Yuuri gasped hands coming up to caress at the woman’s cheeks as she sniffled. “D-Don’t cry, Viktoria! What’d I do?”

“Oh, so it’s just Viktoria now?” The Russian huffed, tears coming down her cheeks in rapid succession. “No ‘babe’, no ‘beautiful’, no ‘sweetheart’, no ‘baby’? I never would have thought you liked to toy with hearts, Yuuri. I should’ve known.” Viktoria rolled her eyes, sniffling as more tears cascaded down her face, playing it up. “You won’t even call me cute names, let alone make you feel good. I can’t believe this.”

A flash of worry held it’s place on Yuuri’s face, the woman whining before pressing gentle kisses all over Viktoria’s face, mumbling endearments as she went. 

“Viktoria... babe, beautiful, sweetheart, darling, baby,” She mumbled, kissing away Viktoria’s tears, the older woman barely holding in a giggle as Yuuri’s hands came down to dance along Viktoria’s sides. “daisy, sunshine, cutie, gorgeous, love, baby girl, sweetie pie-“ 

“Alright, alright, that’s enough!” Viktoria giggled, yelping with laughter as a raspberry was blown into her neck. 

Yuuri lifted her head, cheeks a little red but with a smile on her face. 

They stared at each other for a few moments, Yuuri sighing out before pressing a chaste kiss to Viktoria’s lips. 

“You really want me to cum, hmm?” Viktoria nodded furiously, bringing her long legs up to wrap around Yuuri’s waist, a delighted twinkle in her eye.

”Well, then...” Yuuri purred, arching her back to sit up, looking down at Viktoria as though she were the prey to her predator. “let me show you something I really like to do. I hope you’ll like it too~”

Viktoria mewled biting her lip to stifle the whine bubbling up her throat, tugging desperately at Yuuri’s leggings. 

She was positive she would like it, if Yuuri did.

* * *

 

 

She was right. She did like it. 

Loved it, in fact, when she had a view of Yuuri above her, one of Viktoria’s legs thrown over her left shoulder, straddling the other as she ground their sexes together so deliciously. 

Viktoria discovered quickly that Yuuri had a beautiful ‘O’ face. The was her lips would part in stunted gasps as she found the right angle, eyes lidded as ink colored locks poured down her shoulders. She was a gorgeous mess, looking so in control and eager that it made Viktoria week in the knees.

As though she wasn’t a mess as well, even more so. 

For she gasped and moaned, back arching off of the sheets while she gripped the pillows beside her head; the warm, wet feeling of their vulvas rubbing, the hood of her clit pushed back, exposing her to an almost painful friction.

It was fantastic. 

Yuuri’s hips rocked viciously, tilting her head to moan into the skin of Viktoria’s calve, eyes shut tightly and mouth breathing out wet pants as she lost herself in the feeling, her waxed clean mound brushing against Viktoria’s own more trimmed one. 

Viktoria was absolutely delighted when she found that Yuuri waxed, and regularly, although a bit surprised. Yuuri didn’t look the type to worry about such things like pubic hair; her mind seemed busy enough. 

But, upon further explanation, she found it was because Yuuri teaches pole dancing classes, and would rather not something peek out when she had her legs spread in the air. 

Viktoria would need to sign up for some lessons with instructor Yuuri. How could she not, when she was drooling over the core strength the woman had. 

Soon enough, soft gasps were coming from above her, Yuuri looking blissful as she picked up the pace, rocking the headboard into the wall with the force of her hips. 

Viktoria couldn’t look away when Yuuri finally came.

Yuuri’s eyes shot open before rolling back, feverish moans pouring out of her mouth as she shook, thighs trembling with effort as she continued her pace, before turning her head and muffling her scream into the skin of Viktoria’s leg; a warm, quick splash of liquid shooting onto Viktoria’s sex.

She whined.

No wonder Yuuri found that so hot. 

Before he knew it, she was viciously grinding herself against Yuuri, moaning as loud as she may before shuddering through her own orgasm, gasping and twitching all the way. 

By the time they both came down, they were already lip locked, groping at each other with a new found hunger.

”Wanna try something else?” Yuuri gasped out as they pulled away, fingers already delving into the Russian, causing the woman to moan, nearly screaming as she was furiously finger blasted, her overstimulated mind only registering so much of what was happening.

A switch had gone off in Yuuri.

And oh boy, did she like it. 

“Yes! Yes, _god_ yes! Please!” Viktoria cried, thrashing about. 

She almost missed the pleased smirk Yuuri shot at her.

Almost.

* * *

Viktoria quickly found out what was hidden in the unassuming black backpack that Yuuri brought.

Tonight was a night full of firsts, and while penetration was something she wasn’t entirely looking forward to, she couldn’t help but chastise her past self for thinking that Yuuri couldn’t make everything magical. 

And also, Viktoria had never been fucked better in her entire life. 

The Russian laid screaming on the sheets, mouth running in her mother tongue as she took it all and took it hard. 

Yuuri sat above her, panting out dirty words into Viktoria’s ear, the woman’s hands on Viktoria’s waist as she pulled onto the frankly huge, double ended strap-on that Yuuri sported; the length of it making Viktoria’s stomach bulge and her walls stretch. She’d never taken something so thick. 

“Mmm you’re so fucking wet for me, aren’t you?” Yuuri whispered, Viktoria’s legs tightening around Yuuri’s waist. “Taking it all like a good slut... Oh, baby girl, you look so good on my cock...”

Viktoria screamed, tears of pleasure rolling down her face as she came, squirting over said cock until she was positive she was dry. 

She let herself go limp, expecting Yuuri to pull out of her and let her recover.

She could not have been more wrong.

Yuuri switched positions, manhandling Viktoria in a way that, really, shouldn’t be have been so hot, onto her hands and knees, Yuuri spreading Viktoria’s legs as far as they could go. Yuuri took position above her, planting her feet past the point of Viktoria’s knees before pushing in once more, hitting Viktoria’s g-spot dead on. 

Viktoria wailed, face pressing down into the sheets while her back arched, arms coming out from underneath her. 

Yuuri pounded her so hard the headboard positively  _slammed_ into the wall aggressively, the bed springs groaning under the onslaught of force.

Viktoria has never related to a mattress more.

She never thought she ever would _have_ to relate to a mattress on a personal level. 

She could only grope at said mattress, tearing at it helplessly as Yuuri had her wicked way with her, ripping orgasm after orgasm from her; her ejaculate soaking the sheets as it got more and more fierce. 

“You’re such a good girl, Viktoria... You take cock so well, no wonder so many have crawled into your bed.” Yuuri purred, slamming her hips at a bruising pace into Viktoria’s thighs. “But I’m the only one who’s made you cum... I’m the only one who reduced to a pathetic, simpering mess...”

Viktoria whimpered, Yuuri’s words striking a delicious chord within her as she came once more, broken cried falling from her lips.

“I’m the only who can make you squirt... Who can hit all the right places... Who can make you scream so fucking loud...” Yuuri growled, hips stuttering as she neared her own end, mouth running off on her. “I’m the only one who can make you so obedient... Isn’t that right, Vika? You’re my baby girl, aren’t you? My little slut... You wanna cum so bad, don’t you? Come from me plowing you like no man ever could? Is that what you want?”

”Yes!” Viktoria couldn’t help but scream, arching her back as she was thrust into at just the right angle. “Make me fucking cum! You’re the only one who can make me cum! Fuck me!” 

Yuuri moaned above her, hips unrelenting as she pounded into her, reaching down to tangle her fingers in Viktoria’s hair and yank her up forcefully, the Russian groaning at the delightful sting, pushing herself up as Yuuri pistons into her, pulling her up to her chest. 

It took just a few more whispered dirty words, a few more thrusts, a few more seconds, before Viktoria shook apart, sobbing in pleasure, cumming harder than ever before, eyes rolling back so hard her head ached; she hardly even noticed the way Yuuri followed suit, gripping at Viktoria’s hips as she bit into her shoulder, groaning her way through before going lax, the two women collapsing like rag dolls onto the soiled sheets.

The world was a practical blur around Viktoria, whimpering as she reached for Yuuri, who caught her hand in her own, pressing loving kisses to her knuckles.

”I’m right here, beautiful. Let me just take this off, okay?” Viktoria nodded, already missing the warmth of Yuuri’s hand as the woman quickly took off the harness holding the strap-on. 

Viktoria practically mewled as she wrapped herself in Yuuri’s arms, the smaller woman pressing affectionate kisses to the Russian’s hairline. 

Viktoria buried herself in Yuuri’s chest, nuzzling her nose into the nape of Yuuri’s neck, pressing close, hip to hip, chest to chest. 

She’d never felt so happy, her chest light. She struggled not to become emotional again, tears welling up in her eyes once more as she buried her face into Yuuri’s soft, tan skin. 

“You feeling okay?” Yuuri asked, hand caressing Viktoria’s back, her voice a soothing purr to the Russian’s ears. 

“Mmm, never better...” Viktoria couldn’t help but croon, pressing sweet kisses to Yuuri’s neck. “О мой Бог, I think I love you.” ( _Oh my god_ ) 

Viktoria couldn’t help but smile at the red flush that climbed from Yuuri’s chest to her ears. 

“D-Don’t say stuff like that!” Yuuri stuttered out, Viktoria laughing jovially pressing adoring kisses to Yuuri’s cheek. 

“But you’re so amazing! You’re so cute, and sweet, and considerate, and _so good to me_ ,” Viktoria crooned, kissing at the tip of Yuuri’s red ear. “How could I not love you just a little?” 

Yuuri let out a shuddering sigh, redirecting Viktoria’s attention as she cupped the Russian’s cheeks, Viktoria blushing heavily at the blatantly affectionate look in Yuuri’s eyes. 

“I may love you just a little, too...”  

Viktoria merely stared, brain short circuiting as Yuuri pressed gentle kisses to Viktoria’s cheeks. 

She meant to say something sweet and sentimental, she really did, but what came out of her mouth instead was:

”I need to call Chrissie.”

Yuuri stilled, pulling away to blink at her owlishly.

”Now?” Viktoria nodded, pressing a soft kiss to Yuuri’s lips. 

“Would probably be best. She’d want the scoop, and I don’t want to have to have this conversation with her while making espressos.”

Yuuri hummed, pressing a gentle open-mouthed kiss to Viktoria’s neck.

”Alright, then. I’ll go ahead and clean us up, while you do that, okay?” 

“Mmhm. Be back, cutie~” Yuuri laughed softly, walking to the en suite bathroom to fetch a wet towel. 

Viktoria picked up her forgotten phone on the nightstand, squinting at the bright screen, the time reading 10:45pm. 

She quickly dialed the Swiss, the woman picking up on the third ring. 

“Viktoria! I was waiting on your call. How’d it go? Everything went fine, yes?” 

Viktoria took a minute to answer, letting her eyes fall closed as she focused on the sound of running water.

”Is being lovingly plowed a thing? Because that’s definitely what happened here. Not that I’m complaining, _at all_.”

Christine let out an obnoxious squeal over the line, a loud crackling sound signaling that she probably dropped her phone before picking up again.

“So it was good?”

”Good?” Viktoria scoffed, absentmindedly running her fingertips over her stomach, causing her to shiver. “Chrissie, I came ten times. _Ten_. _Times_. I’ve never even cum once before tonight and I came _ten times_. In three hours.”

”So, has this changed your mind about sex?”

”Oh most definitely.” Viktoria answered, smiling at Yuuri as the woman came out from the bathroom, returning the smile as she wiped Viktoria down reverently before rubbing her dry with the softest towel she owned, the Russian sighing pleasantly before continuing her conversation. “Yuuri is so good to me, Christine you have no idea. In fact, while I’m here being my lazy self, she’s being the sweetest thing and cleaning me up. I’ve never had aftercare before!” 

Chrissie laughed across the line while Yuuri blushed, the smaller woman moving to press a gentle kiss to her temple before mumbling softly.

”Where do you keep your sheets?” Viktoria hummed, tugging Yuuri down for another quick kiss. 

“In the closet at the end of the hall.” Yuuri nodded, leaving the room in all of her naked glory to fetch clean sheets, Viktoria squealing over the phone. 

“She’s even changing the sheets for me! Oh, Christine, I think I’m in love. She’s so-“ Viktoria paused, flailing about momentarily. “- _cute_!” 

Chrissie laughed over the line. 

“Well, what did you two do?”

”Ugh, what _didn’t_ we do?” 

“Ooh, sounds interesting.” Viktoria groaned, throwing and arm over her eyes.

”I never did like cunnilingus, but when I tell you she sucked on my pussy like she was drinking a thick milkshake.” Viktoria shuddered, the memory of it making her rub her thighs together. “And her strap game was very... immaculate. Very disrespectful. She didn’t let me tap out and I came at least three times.” 

Viktoria continued on, almost reaching her very detailed description on how tribbing felt before her door cracked open, Yuuri walking in with clean sheets, smiling sheepishly.

”Ah, she’s back! Gotta go, talk to you later _les mon amie_! Bye bye!” 

She waited to hear Christine’s own goodbye before tossing her phone onto her night stand, squealing as Yuuri hefted her up into her arms, admiring her upper body strength. 

“I’m going to change the sheets really quick. Think you can stand?” 

“Viktoria nodded, leaning against the wall heavily as Yuuri set her down to strip the fancy sheets from her California king. 

Once there were clean sheets laid on the bed, Yuuri lifted the Russian once more before delicately laying her down against her pillow, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. 

“Get some sleep, Vika. You were amazing tonight.” Viktoria preened at the compliment, expecting to feel the bed dip under Yuuri’s weight before she heard rustling about.

She opened her eyes to see Yuuri pulling on her panties, shimmying into her shirt as best as she could before grabbing her bag. 

“Yuuri,” Viktoria called, the smaller woman, looking up in response. “where are you going?” 

“O-Oh, I was just gonna sleep on the couch, if that’s okay? Or I could...” the light dimmed in Yuuri’s eyes, and Viktoria’s heart clenched in her chest. “just... go home, if you’d prefer me not to stay here at all...” 

Viktoria sighed, looking at Yuuri with a soft expression, as though staring at a puppy with a particularly sad expression.

”Yuuri,” Viktoria called, beckoning Yuuri closer. “as cute as your outfit was, take those clothes off and come lay with me.” 

Yuuri’s expression visibly brightened; the woman setting her stuff down so she could get undressed once more. 

Once they were snuggled under clean sheets, lazily swapping kisses on the brink of consciousness, Viktoria spoke up.

”Hey, Yuuri?” 

“Hmm?” The woman responded, eyes cracking open ever so slightly, a warm hand coming up to rub at Viktoria’s waist. 

The Russian bit her lip, looking up with a twinkle in her eye.

”How do you feel about going on a proper date tomorrow?” 

**Author's Note:**

> The thing about gaining weight and gaining boobs is true on my part. I got really unhealthy a couple of years ago, and in return, my boobs got bigger, along with my genetics causing me to already have a large cup size. So when I started cheer-leading and tennis and all of that, I lost the weight I gained, but kept the boob weight, sadly lmao.  
> I'm literally 5'0 (roughly 152 cm) and 101 lbs (roughly 45 kg), and I'm pretty sure my boobs are more than 15% of my weight (I'm a double D, so my breasts weigh around 23 lbs (10 kg)).  
> It's hard to do anything with them, tbh. I have to wear at least 2 sports bras, or spend a fuck ton of money on a really good sports bra that clips, hooks, AND snaps shut.  
> Big boob life is a struggle.  
> (Also, I dunno if any of you fellow smut writers can relate, but it makes me sad that readers don’t like my fluff stuff as much :( even if I label it ‘mature’ no one shows as much love as they do when I write porn without plot. It makes me a little discouraged. Maybe I’m just not that good at it? I dunno, probably.)


End file.
